Surprise!
by Scarlet Natsume
Summary: Raja Shinigami yang kesal karena jatah 'makan'nya berkurang gara-gara Kira, memberi Light suatu 'hukuman' yang membuat Soichiro Yagami memburu sang detektif terhebat di dunia, L. Warning : Gaje. Please Review.


**Warning : **_**Gaje. OOC. Membosankan.**_

**Disclaimer : **_**If DN is mine, I'll make L Lawliet a female. So it's not mine.**_

* * *

Matahari menyinari hari-hari manusia di bumi yang terik. Musim panas telah tiba, orang-orang memilih untuk liburan bersama keluarga mereka. Di Wammy's House pun terlihat para anak-anak bersenang-senang di halaman, bermain sekaligus belajar (liburan gitu belajar? Cape deh...).

Suasana begitu tenang... sangat tenang...

DOR! DOR! DSIIING!!

BRAK!!!!

YOU BASTARD!!

...atau mungkin tidak.

Kutarik kembali kata-kataku.

Mari kita kembali ke Jepang tepatnya ke daerah Kanto di mana kediaman keluarga Yagami berada.

JANGAN LARI KAU, BANGSAT!!

DOR!! DOR!! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!!!!!!!

Sepertinya di dalam rumah keluarga Yagami ramai sekali.

Mari kita tengok.

What the-!

Terlihat serpihan kaca tercecer di lantai. Sofa tergeletak berantakan. Meja terbelah rusak. Ruangan berantakan...

Apa ada perampokan di sini?!

BANG!! DOR!

KEMARI KAU, SETAN!! BIARPUN KAU L DAN STATUSMU DI ATASKU BUKAN BERARTI KAU BOLEH MEMBUAT ANAKKU BEGITU!!!

(O.O)!!? Kenapa Komandan Yagami mengejar-ngejar L-chan sambil bawa-bawa bedil?

"Anata... sudah hentikan!" seru Sachiko di tangga sembari menghindari L yang berlari ke arahnya. Tetapi, tidak digubris oleh suaminya dan Soichiro tetap nguber L/Ryuuzaki/Ryuuga/Coil/Deneuve/whatever you call.

Watari berusaha menengahi, tetapi dengan Soichiro yang terus-menerus menembakkan peluru dari pistolnya... tidak berhasil. Siapa juga yang berani melawan orang kalut yang bawa-bawa pistol, emang mau mati?

Sebenarnya, apa yang terjadi hingga hal ini terjadi? Dan kenapa L – yang tidak pernah keluar dari peraduannya yang gelap, kecuali jika ada misi, sampai-sampai bisa menyaingi vampir – bisa berada di rumah Keluarga Yagami?

Mari kita panggil Doraemon dan kembali ke tiga bulan lalu dengan mesin waktunya.

* * *

**SURPRISE!!**

* * *

-

**[Light's Room Three Months Ago]**

**-**

"Light..."

"Jangan sekarang, Ryuk. Aku sedang sibuk."

"Tapi, kau bisa mendengarkanku sambil menulis di Death Note, kan?"

Light menghela nafas. "Baiklah, apa?"

Ryuk mengambil apel dari meja Light dan menggigitnya. "Tadi aku dipanggil oleh raja shinigami."

"Hm... terus?"

"Dia tidak senang atas tindakanmu itu."

Light berhenti menulis dan menoleh ke arah shinigami peliharaannya itu. (narator digigit sang shinigami peliharaan)

"Kenapa? Aku melakukan hal yang benar. Mereka terlalu malas untuk melakukannya, kan?"

Ryuk menghela nafas. "Itulah. Raja tidak suka karena jatah manusia untuk shinigami berkurang drastis. Selain itu juga nyawa yang kau cabut menjadi tersia-sia."

"Salah mereka sendiri terlalu malas." Light memindahkan pandangannya kembali ke bukunya. "Kukira apa, ternyata hanya begitu saja."

Ryuk mendelik partnernya itu (Ryuk? Mendelik? Sereeeem!). "Sebenarnya bukan hanya itu." Apel kelima menjadi korban.

Light melirik shinigami punk itu sembari tangannya sibuk menulis nama-nama kriminal. Ryuk mengambil apel ketujuh dari meja Light, melemparnya dan apel itu jatuh ke dalam mulutnya.

"Karena perbuatanmu itu..." Ryuk berdiri dan menghadap jendela. "Raja memberikan hukuman padamu."

Light berhenti menulis dan menghadap punggung shinigaminya. "Apa maksudmu? Hukuman apa?"

Tawa aneh Ryuk menggema di telinga Kira. "Nanti juga kau tahu." Dan dia terbang keluar entah ke mana. Light hanya menatap kepergian Ryuk dengan heran sebelum melanjutkan menulis.

-

Beberapa hari kemudian...

"MERRY CHRISTMAS!!"

Suara denting gelas terdengar di seluruh ruangan. Matsuda, Aizawa, dan Ide meminum bir mereka. Light sweatdrop melihat rekan kerjanya mabuk-mabukan di gedung penyelidikan. Dia melirik L yang sedang asyik membantai cake natal yang ada di meja dan menghela nafas. Misa telah ambruk di pangkuannya karena mabuk.

"Liiiight-kuuuuuuun!!!!" teriak Matsuda mabuk. Dia menyodorkan segelas bir pada Light yang dengan sopan menolaknya.

"Ayolah, Light-kun! Tak apa-apa biarpun sedikit!"

"Tidak. Aku masih belum duapuluh tahun."

Matsuda cemberut. Dia berbalik dan menyodorkan birnya ke L. "Ini, Ryuuzaki. Aku yakin kau sudah berumur duapuluh."

"Terima kasih, Matsuda-san." L mengambil gelas bir dari tangan Matsuda dan meneguknya.

"Sama-sama. Aku yakin Ryuuzaki lebih kuat minum dibanding Light-kun." kata Matsuda sambil melirik Light, membuat alis Light berkedut. L menyeringai, mengerti maksud ucapan Matsuda.

"Tentu saja. dia tidak ada apa-apanya." Ucapan ini membuat urat mencuat di dahi Light. "Bila dibandingkan, Light-kun..." L menjentikkan jarinya. "Cuma bayi bagiku."

STRIKE ONE!

Keramaian yang memekakan telinga ditambah provokasi Matsuda dikali hinaan L berbanding lurus dengan naiknya tensi darah Light di kepala menghasilkan tali kesabaran Light putus dan karakter Kira muncul.

Light menjejakkan sebelah kakinya ke atas meja. "Jadi kau menganggapku bayi, begitu?" ujarnya menantang. Walau dari luar terlihat seperti seorang malaikat yang tersenyum lembut, tapi dalamnya... Kira memikirkan berbagai macam cara untuk membuat detektif aneh di hadapannya ini terlempar ke neraka.

L menatap Light dengan wajah – sok – polos sembari menggigiti jarinya. "Tentu saja, Light-kun." Oh... sungguh nada yang polos, sepolos bayi yang baru lahir.

STRIKE TWO!

Petir ilusi menyambar di belakang Light, senyumnya semakin gelap. "Begitukah?"

Satu dorongan terakhir! L tersenyum memikirkan hal itu dan mengangguk. "Ya."

"Apa kau bilang!!"

STRIKE THREE!! BATTER OUT!!

Light merebut gelas bir dari tangan L dan meminumnya sampai habis sebelum membanting gelas tersebut ke atas meja. Dia mengelap mulutnya dengan punggung tangannya.

"Akan kubuktikan bahwa aku bisa minum lebih banyak dibanding kau!!"

L menyeringai penuh kemenangan. "Boleh saja."

"BAGUS!!!" sahut Matsuda, sementara Aizawa dan Ide menyiapkan banyak gelas bir di atas meja.

Light dan L duduk berhadapan dengan meja penuh gelas bir membatasi mereka. Matsuda menjulurkan tangannya seperti wasit di pertandingan tinju.

"MULAI!!!"

-

Tiga jam empat puluh lima menit dan lima puluh dua gelas bir kemudian...

L membanting gelas bir dan menatap Light dengan mata mabuk. Kedua tangannya di atas meja menopang kepalanya dan sebelah kakinya di atas kursi. Dia tidak sanggup untuk duduk seperti biasa.

Light membanting gelasnya bersamaan dengan L. Tubuhnya terlihat sempoyongan. Kepalanya menyuruk di kedua tangan yang terlipat di atas meja.

"YAK!! SERI!!" seru Matsuda yang sudah di ambang batas. Kepala L dan Light langsung jatuh lemas ke atas meja.

Untung sang orang tua (Watari dan Soichiro) tidak ada, bisa berabe...

"Light-kuuuuun!!" Suara perempuan yang nyaring menggema di telinga Light. Dia mengangkat kepalanya dan melihat Misa memeluk lengannya.

"Apa, Misa?" tanya Light, berusaha membuat suaranya terdengar normal. L menahan tawa mendengar nada suara Light yang aneh.

"Ayo kita main!!"

Sebelah alis Light terangkat. "Main apa?"

Misa menaruh sebuah botol di atas meja dan tersenyum. "Truth or Dare!!"

Matsuda tersenyum cerah. "Ide bagus! Aku gabung!!"

Aizawa mengerang, menarik kursi ke arah meja dan duduk. "Aku juga."

Ide, yang masih memegang gelas bir, menyusul kemudian.

"Jadi... AYO MAIN!!"

-

Setengah jam kemudian...

"Yak, Light-kun! Truth or dare?!" tanya Matsuda. Light terdiam sesaat untuk berpikir.

"Dare."

Matsuda nyengir lebar, membuat Light merasa tidak enak. "Kutantang kau...

...ML-AN SAMA RYUUZAKI!!"

Tantangan itu mendapat reaksi dari berbagai pihak. Ekspresi (=_=) dari Aizawa dan Ide, 0(OoO)0 dari Misa, (O///_///O) dari Light, (^u^) dari Matsuda, dan (o///_///o) dari L.

"A-APA!!" teriak Light dan Misa di wajah Matsuda. Matsuda hanya cengar-cengir.

"Tidak! Aku tidak mau!" kata Light disambut anggukan dari Misa.

Matsuda menggerakkan telunjuknya. "Tsk, tsk, tsk. Tidak ada kata mundur lagi. Namanya juga tantangan, kan?"

Yah... apa yang diucapkan Matsuda benar dan tepat sasaran.

Jadi...

CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM! CIUM!

"SHUT THE HELL UP!!!"

Ouch... Light... nggak perlu sekeras itu, dong...

Light memejamkan matanya. Alisnya menaut serius. Bibirnya tertekuk, pertanda dia berpikir sangat keras. Sedangkan, sang objek tantangannya terlihat sama sekali tidak peduli dan malah menatap strawberry cake di hadapannya dengan tatapan singa kelaparan.

"Light... kau tidak akan melakukannya, kan?" tanya Misa manja.

Light membuka matanya. Dia berdiri dan berjalan ke arah L yang sedang melahap cake dengan rakus sebelum membungkuk dan...

..........

.............

....Misa pingsan.

Dan para yaoi fangirls yang entah dari mana menjerit senang sambil sibuk memotret adegan yang sedang terjadi.

Kenapa?

Karena...

Tahu sendiri, kan?

Entah karena mabuk atau apa, tapi kedua orang itu semakin asyik. Adegan semakin lama semakin panas dan menggairahkan. Semakin lama semakin menuju ke tubuh bagian bawah.

"GET A ROOM!!!!" teriak Aizawa, Ide, dan Matsuda.

-

Sebulan kemudian...

Light sedang membungkuk di kloset toilet. Dia memuntahkan isi perutnya. Dia bangkit berdiri menuju wastafel, berkumur dan mengelap mulutnya. Dia menghela nafas kemudian memandangi pantulannya di cermin.

Apa yang sebenarnya terjadi padanya? Awalnya dia kira itu karena sisa-sisa bir di pesta yang membuatnya mual, tetapi sudah sebulan berlalu dan dia masih terus muntah-muntah setiap hari terutama saat pagi. Apa dia sakit, ya?

Dia membuka lemari di samping kaca untuk mencari obat yang bisa meringankan rasa mualnya. Dia menemukan obat tersebut, tetapi matanya menemukan benda lain yang menarik perhatiannya.

Dia mengambil benda itu dan menatapnya.

_Masa', sih..._

Light menggelengkan kepala dan mau menaruh benda itu kembali di dalam lemari.

_Tidak mungkin..._

Tetapi tangannya terhenti. Matanya lebar terpaku pada benda yang baru mau dia taruh.

_Tapi, coba saja._

Dan hasilnya...

Sebuah garis muncul seakan meledek Light yang terbelalak dan melongo melihatnya. Petir menyambar-nyambar di luar, menambah efek suasana yang dia rasakan saat ini.

"TIDAAAAAAAAAAAAKKKKKKKK!!!!!!"

-

Keesokan harinya...

Light menghampiri L yang sedang mengamati kasus sembari melahap gula-gulanya. Seakan bisa merasakan kehadiran Light, L berbalik dan menyapa Light.

"Light-kun..."

Light memain-mainkan kancing lengannya gelisah. Bola matanya bergerak ke kiri dan ke kanan. L mengangkat sebelah alis, heran melihat sikap Light yang dinilai – oleh sang detektif – mencurigakan.

"Ada apa, Light-kun?" tanya sang detektif, membuat Light melompat kaget.

"A-a-anu..."

"Hm?"

Light menggigit bibir bawahnya. "K-kau ingat kejadian setelah pesta malam natal?"

L mengangguk. "Ya. Jika kau masih memikirkannya, aku minta maaf."

"Bu-bukan begitu. I-itu bukan salahmu. Saat itu kita semua mabuk jadi wajar saja."

"Terus kenapa?"

"I-itu..." Light menggigit bibirnya lagi, kegelisahan semakin terlihat di wajahnya. "Karena kejadian itu... aku..."

...................

!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

(o.o)!!

"Kau jangan bercanda..."

"Aku serius, Ryuuzaki!!"

"Tidak mungkin laki-laki bisa begitu. Dan menurut pengamatanku kau ini lelaki."

"Ya, terakhir kali kuperiksa aku ini laki-laki."

"Kau yakin itu bukan kesalahan alatnya?"

"Aku yakin! Aku sudah mencoba berbagai macam merek yang ada di dalam lemari, dan hasilnya sama!"

Kesunyian menyeruak.

Light menggigit bibirnya, berusaha menahan air mata yang akan keluar. "K-kalau kau tidak mau... tidak apa-apa... aku bisa bertahan sendiri..."

Light memejamkan matanya erat, takut akan penolakan L. Tetapi kemudian, dia merasakan tubuhnya terangkat. Dia membuka matanya dan terkejut melihat L mengangkatnya.

Senyuman dari L membuat semua kegelisahan dan ketakutannya menghilang. Dia tertawa dan melingkarkan lengannya di leher L. Mereka berpelukan dan berciuman dengan disinari cahaya monitor.

(Nggak romantis banget... masa' settingnya di markas... yang benar saja.)

-

Sebulan lagi kemudian...

L, Light, dan Watari duduk di sofa, sementara keluarga Yagami yang lain duduk di seberang meja. Wajah Soichiro menyiratkan kekhawatiran karena L berkunjung ke rumahnya dan juga melihat anak laki-lakinya terlihat gelisah sejak L masuk ke rumah ini.

Dia berdehem. "Sebenarnya... apa yang ingin kau bicarakan?" tanyanya memecah keheningan.

L menoleh ke arah Light, dia memegang tangan anak tertua Keluarga Yagami dan mengangguk. Light menarik nafas dalam-dalam.

"Ayah... Ibu..." mulai Light, merasa tidak yakin atas keputusannya ini. Soichiro dan Sachiko menoleh ke arah anak tertua mereka dengan wajah khawatir.

Light kenapa?! Jangan-jangan dia sakit! Atau... jangan-jangan dia salah makan.

(Gasp!) Jangan-jangan dia mau mengaku sebagai Kira!!

Semuanya terdiam menatap Narator. Soichiro dan Sachiko melempari Narator dengan barang besi yang kebetulan ada di dekat mereka.

"Jangan seenaknya mengubah pikiran orang!! Anak kami bukan Kira dan tak akan pernah menjadi Kira!!"

(pout) Kalau saja kalian tahu...

Mereka mengalihkan pandangan mereka ke arah anak mereka yang masih gelisah.

"Ada apa, Light?" tanya mereka bersamaan. Light menggigit bibirnya, dia menarik nafas lagi sebelum menghembuskannya.

"Ayah... Ibu..." mulai Light, tatapannya serius dan wajahnya tegang. "Setelah aku mengatakannya, berjanjilah untuk tidak membunuh Ryuuzaki."

Keluarga Yagami langsung menoleh ke arah L yang berkeringat dingin sebelum kembali menatap Light dan mengangguk.

"Oto-san... Oka-san... aku..." Light mencengkeram celananya. "...hamil..."

CTAAAAAR!!!! DUAAAAAAAR!!!!!! GLEGAAAAAAAR!!!!

* * *

Dan sekarang, welcome to the present world.

BRAK! DUAR!! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR! DOR!!!!!!!!

"Kak..."

"Hm?"

"Nggak apa-apa dibiarin begitu?" tanya Sayu melihat rumah yang sudah ancur-acuran gara-gara perburuan L Lawliet oleh Soichiro Yagami. "Nggak khawatir?"

Light membuka matanya perlahan. "Tidak juga. Aku malah lebih mengkhawatirkan rumah kita."

Sayu menatap kakak laki-lakinya heran. "Kok, begitu? Kalau ini tidak dihentikan, Ryuuzaki-san bisa mati!" ucapnya panik melihat ayahnya mengangkat meja dan melemparnya ke arah L dan meleset dua inchi dari kepalanya.

Light terdiam, matanya terpejam lagi.

"Sudah... biarin aja... dengan begini kita tidak perlu repot-repot nyari namanya buat ngebunuh dia..." bisik Sang Iblis Kira di telinga kirinya.

"Jangan...! Cepat hentikan ayahmu! Kau tidak mau orang yang kau cintai mati, kan?" kata Sang Malaikat Light di telinga kanannya.

"Jangan dengarkan dia!! Jika dia mati sekarang, kau bisa terus melanjutkan tugasmu dan menjadi dewa di dunia baru!!"

"Jangan, tubuhku!! Kau tahu bahwa kita mencintainya, kan?! Kau akan menyesal bila membiarkannya mati!"

Iblis Kira mendengus. "Kita? Elo aja kali gw kagak. Siapa juga yang cinta orang aneh kayak gitu."

Malaikat Light memberikan death glare ke arah Iblis Kira. "Jangan menyangkal! Kau juga mencintainya! Buktinya kau menciumnya waktu dia tidur!"

Pipi Iblis Kira menjadi merah. "Si-siapa yang nyium dia!! Gw lebih milih nyium Ryuk dibanding dia!!"

Uh-oh... ucapan yang bagai pedang bermata dua.

Malaikat Light menyeringai. "Benarkah? Kau lebih memilih mencium Ryuk daripada L? Baiklah."

"Tu-TUNGGU!!! Apa-apaan kau!!"

"Sana cium shinigami tersayangmu!!" Malaikat Light mendorong Iblis Kira ke arah Ryuk, membuat bibir Iblis Kira mengenai bibir Ryuk.

Iblis Kira langsung menyingkir dari Ryuk dan mengeluarkan suara seperti orang muntah di pojokan. Malaikat Light tersenyum penuh kemenangan.

"Nah, tubuhku!! Hentikan ayahmu dan selamatkan calon suamimu!!" serunya.

Tubuh Light tersentak. Dia membuka matanya dan tersenyum.

"Ryuk."

Ryuk, yang masih bengong setelah ciuman singkat dengan Iblis Kira, menoleh ke arah Light. "Apa?"

"Laksanakan rencana."

"Eh? Ndak mau."

Light menatap tajam ke arah Ryuk. "Ini hukumanmu karena kau tidak memberitahuku bahwa kehamilanku adalah hukuman dari rajamu. Jadi, kau harus melakukannya."

Ryuk cemberut dan berjalan pergi. "Ya, bos..."

-

L jatuh telentang dengan sebelah kaki Soichiro menginjak dadanya. Tangan Soichiro mengacungkan pistol ke arah wajah L, tatapannya gelap dan dingin bagaikan BB.

"Kau..." Soichiro menarik savety pistol. "Berani-beraninya kau menghamili anakku...!"

"Ya-Yagami-san! Bisa kita bicarakan hal ini tanpa kekerasan!"

"Gampang sekali kau bicara begitu. Bersiaplah ka-!!"

Tubuh Soichiro tiba-tiba ambruk. L yang terkejut segera mengguncang-guncang ayah kekasihnya itu setelah mencolek-colek tubuh yang tiba-tiba ambruk itu dengan stik lolipopnya.

"Yagami-san? Anda tidak apa-apa?" tanya L was-was. Dia tersentak waspada tatkala kedua tangan Soichiro memegang bahunya.

Soichiro mengangkat wajahnya dan...

.................

....tersenyum?

"Ya-Yagami-san...?" L melongo melihat Soichiro yang tertawa di hadapannya.

"Hahahaha!!! Tak kusangka L, si detektif terhebat, bisa tertipu aktingku!!"

Akting?

Setelah hampir menghancurkan rumahnya sendiri, dan hampir membunuh L, dia bilang itu semua hanya akting?

Ini orang sudah stres atau sedang dalam tahap penyangkalan karena anaknya dihamili?

"A-akting...?" ucap L susah payah. Soichiro hanya tertawa.

"Tentu saja! Hahahaha!!!"

L menelan ludah, berusaha menenangkan tubuhnya. "Ja-jadi... saya boleh..."

Soichiro memukul bahu L, masih sambil tertawa. "Ya iyalah, masa ya iya dong!"

Wajah L perlahan cerah.

"Tenang saja! Asal anakku bahagia lahir batin, kalian kurestui!!"

L termenung sesaat sebelum tersenyum. "Terima kasih, Yagami-san!"

Soichiro berhenti tertawa dan mencengkeram bahu L, tatapannya serius. "Bahagiakan dia. Jika aku mendengar kalian bertengkar, pisah ranjang, apalagi sampai bercerai, dan juga jika kau sampai membuatnya menangis..." Dia mengambil pistolnya lagi. "...kubunuh kau. Mengerti?"

L mengangguk.

Tiba-tiba Soichiro ambruk lagi. Kali ini L menangkapnya.

"Yagami-san? Yagami-san, anda kenapa?" Dia mengangkat tubuh Soichiro dan membopongnya ke sofa yang masih utuh.

"Anata!" sahut Sachiko panik. Sayu berlari menghampiri ayahnya, disusul Light di belakangnya.

"Watari, tolong periksa dia." Watari mengangguk atas perintah L, dia berlutut di samping sofa tempat Soichiro dibaringkan dan memeriksa keadaannya.

Dan tanpa sepengetahuan mereka, Light Yagami menyeringai melihat tubuh ayahnya.

Beberapa menit kemudian...

"Dia tidak apa-apa. Hanya pingsan."

Semua menghela nafas lega mendengar pernyataan Watari. Dering telepon menggema di seluruh ruangan. L merogoh sakunya dan menarik ponselnya. (Tentu saja dengan telunjuk dan ibu jari)

"Ya?" L berjalan ke arah teras dan terfokus pada teleponnya. Setelah beberapa menit, dia kembali. "Maaf, saya ingin bersama keluarga Yagami lebih lama lagi, tapi ada pekerjaan menunggu. Karena itu..."

"Tidak apa-apa, Ryuuzaki." Light tersenyum. "Lagipula, kau sudah cukup berusaha. Karena itu, pergilah." _'Lagipula, berikutnya akan lebih mudah bila tidak ada kamu!'_

"Begitu..." L tersenyum. "Baiklah. Watari, ayo. Dan, nyonya Yagami, jangan khawatirkan rumah anda. Saya akan menyuruh orang untuk memperbaikinya."

Watari bangkit dan berjalan mengikuti L.

"Ah, Ryuuzaki! Kuantar sampai depan rumah!" seru Light dan mengejar L.

* * *

"Ukh..." erang Soichiro, perlahan dia membuka matanya.

"Ayah..." ucap Light pelan. Soichiro mengerjap, membiasakan matanya. Dia bangun terduduk.

"Apa yang terjadi?" tanyanya.

"Ayah tiba-tiba pingsan setelah merestui hubunganku dan Ryuuzaki."

Kesunyian menyeruak.

"RYUUZAKI!!!!"

"Tung-!! Ayah! Ayah baru sadar!! Jangan berdiri dulu!!"

"MANA RYUUZAKI BRENGSEK ITU!!" teriak Soichiro menoleh ke kanan-kiri sambil siaga pistol. Light mengangkat sebelah alis.

"Ryuuzaki sudah pulang."

Soichiro menoleh ke arah anaknya dan dia menggeram. "PULANG?! DIA PULANG?!"

Light mengangguk.

"BRENGSEK!! DASAR PENGECUT!! PULANG BEGITU SAJA TANPA MENYELESAIKAN MASALAH!!"

Light memasang wajah bingung.

"Ayah... masalahnya, kan, sudah selesai."

Soichiro langsung mengalihkan pandangannya ke anaknya. "Apa kau bilang?"

"Aku bilang, masalahnya sudah selesai dengan ayah merestui hubungan kami."

Mendengar hal itu, mata Soichiro menjadi lebar dan darahnya mendidih. "Kapan aku merestui kalian?! Aku tidak pernah mengatakan hal itu!!"

Light mengeluarkan ponselnya dan mengacungkannya ke ayahnya.

-"Tenang saja! Asal anakku bahagia lahir batin, kalian kurestui!"-

Soichiro melongo mendengar rekaman dari ponsel Light.

Anak tertuanya tersenyum dan memasukkan ponselnya ke dalam saku. "Begitulah, yah. Terima kasih telah merestui kami." Dia kemudian bangkit berdiri. "Kalau begitu aku ke kamar dulu. Cobalah untuk beristirahat." Dan dengan itu dia pergi menuju kamarnya, meninggalkan Soichiro yang masih terpaku bengong di ruang keluarga.

-

Sesampainya di kamar, Light menutup pintu dan menguncinya.

"Light!"

Light melirik ke sebelah kanannya. "Ryuk."

Ryuk terkapar di atas ranjang. Mulutnya terbuka, matanya lebar, dia bagaikan orang yang mati keracunan.

"Apel, Light..."

Light melempar tiga apel ke atas ranjang – yang segera diterkam oleh sang shinigami peliharaan. Setelah apelnya habis, dia terkapar lagi. Light berjalan menuju mejanya, tak peduli pada Ryuk.

"Thanks, Ryuk. Kali ini kau berguna sekali."

"Hhh... capek. Tak kusangka kau membuatku merasuki ayahmu agar hubunganmu dengan L bisa direstui."

Light menyeringai mendengar keluhan Ryuk. "Strategi yang bagus akan memandu kepada kemenangan. Bukan begitu, Ryuk?" kata Light tersenyum.

**THE END?**

**A/N : **Fic DN yang kedua.

Maaf bila jelek dan tidak membuat anda terhibur.

Please review, if don't mind.

......

........

..........

With crimson camelia,

-

Scarlet Natsume.


End file.
